1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a mattress deck slide, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system that allows for sliding a mattress forward for easy access during sheet changes and for making the bed, particularly suitable for use in a recreational vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recreational vehicles often have built-in furniture to prevent the furniture from sliding when the vehicle is in motion. Such furniture is often closely arranged, as space is at a premium. One commonly built-in arrangement is a bed on a fixed frame with nightstands fixed alongside the frame at the head of the bed. This limits access to the head of the mattress, forcing the user to bend awkwardly during sheet changes and while making the bed. This can be particularly challenging to older users, a key demographic for recreational vehicles.
Similar problems may be encountered anytime a bed is made or sheets are changed on a bed with adjacent nightstands, whether located in a home, a hotel, or elsewhere. This is true regardless of whether the furniture is actually fixed, as a user is not likely to want to move such furniture just to make the bed or change the sheets, even if they can.
Based on the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a system that allows a user to slide the mattress forward, allowing the user to access the top of the mattress without bending past the nightstand.
It is further desirable for such a system to require minimal physical exertion, making the system easy to use for all users, including those with physical limitations.
It is further desirable for such a system to be automated.
It is further desirable for such a system to be capable of either being built-in to a new mattress deck or being retrofitted to an existing mattress deck.